Navidad en la Guerra
by Furia2567
Summary: ¿Navidad?, ¿Que es la navidad?, ¿una fecha?, ¿una celebración mas?,¿La familia unida?... O tal vez algo tan poderoso, tan mágico, que pudo hacer que hombres que fueron enviados a matarse... Se unan... Aunque sea por un día, por un momento...


Era el 24 de diciembre en el año 1923 en Inglaterra y en uno de los tantos campos que tiene, se podría distinguir a una casa a la orilla del mar. La casa era simple, de dos pisos, con un granero y un gran espacio para estacionamiento. Al frente de la casa se podría ver un auto negro modelo Hupmobile R Special Roadster y en el asiento del piloto estaba un niño de nueve años, él tenía el pelo castaño un poco claro y ojos azules como el cielo, era algo delgado pero también algo de musculo. Llevaba un chompa gruesa marrón con una camisa verde, pantalones marones y botas negras. Estaba moviendo timón del auto y pisando los pedales, fingiendo que está manejando mientras que con su boca hace sonido como de un motor. Estaba divirtiéndose mucho hasta que una voz dulce pero molesta para él le llama la atención.

-¡Blegild, mamá te dijo que no puedes jugar con el auto de papá!

Le grito una niñita pequeña que estaba afuera de la entrada de la casa, ella tenía seis años, era de pelo rubio y de hermosos ojos verdes. Tenía un vestido celeste largo y encima llevaba puesto una chompa amarillo grueso. Le miraba al niño que estaba en el auto con ojos que denotaban claramente molestia y tenía los brazos cruzados. El niño soplo fastidiado al ver como su hermanita le reprocha como siempre. Le quería en el fondo pero eso no quita lo fastidiosa que puede ser con él a veces.

-Freya, no me fastidies.- le reprocha el castaño para volver a jugar con el auto e ignorar a su pequeña hermana, para él le parece sorprendente que la pequeña rubia tenga un gran carácter, algo en la que le hace recordar a su mamá.

-Te fastidió por que la última vez, por uno te tu tonterías, malograste el auto y papá demoró mucho en saber cómo arreglarlo.- le recordó su hermanita mientras se acerca al vehículo.

El pequeño castaño recuerda bien ese día, él había jugado con los cables y el motor del auto para saber cómo sirve y que pasaría si lo cambia por otros. Pero había planeado que cuando cambiaría los cables, los volvería a poner en su sitio para no provocar nada malo. Lo malo es que mientras se divertía desarmado y probando se había olvidado donde va donde e hizo un intentó por remediar las cosas pero fue en vano. Al final no sabe que hizo pero el auto no encendía y cuando sus padres lo descubrieron, le dieron el peor regaño que ha vivido en su corta vida.

-Pero esta vez no voy a hacer nada, solo me senté, moví el timón y pise los pedales nada más.- le conto el niño.

A la pequeña niña no le gustaba ser fastidiosa pero tampoco le gusta que su hermano mayor se meta en problemas y que sea constantemente regañado por sus padres.

-Pero igual, mamá me dijo que nos necesita en la casa.- le dice Freya. Provocando que el niño sople otra vez fastidiado

-Hay... No quiero, gracias.- le contesta Blegild

-No importa si quieres o no... Tienes que hacerlo.- le dijo firme su hermana

-Ella no me puede obligar, así como tú.- le contesta su hermano con una sonrisa burlona provocando que la niña salga humo por su nariz

-Pues resulta que si puedo, ya que soy tu madre y tú como mi hijo tienes hacer todo lo que yo digo sin excepciones.- contesto una voz que estaba atrás del niño

El pequeño castaño reconoce muy bien esa voz, tan bien que le provoca un poco de escalofríos y con una sonrisa nerviosa gira su cabeza para ver a la mujer que le mira seria y con los brazos cruzados. Atrás del auto se puede ver a una mujer rubia muy hermosa de ojos azules, llevaba puesto un vertido rosado claro con adornos de flores amarillos y azules en la falda y encima una chompa pequeña de color azul. Tenía su mirada fija en el niño que estaba en el asiento del auto cuando claramente le dijo que no jugara más allí ya que no quiere que su marido este en más problemas.

-Y te recuerdo que ya no quería que jugaras más con el auto de papá por lo que paso la última vez.- dijo la rubia adulta mientras aumenta su mirada de seria en el niño, provocando que el castaño trague duro y baje la mirada. Su mamá no le gusta ser tan mala con él pero su hijo resulto ser tan travieso como era su padre que tiene que ser estricta o si no él sería capaz de quemar la casa por su curiosidad.

\- si mamá.- le dice el niño aun cabeza abajo mientras sale del auto y va en camino a la casa.

\- Freya, asegúrate que no se escape por nada en el mundo.- le dijo la madre a su pequeña niña que estaba siguiendo a su hermano.

\- no te preocupes mami, por nada él se va a librar de mí.- le contesta la rubia pequeña a su madre con una tierna sonrisa, la adulta le sonríe también. A la rubia mayor le es gracioso saber que su hija que es cuatro años menor que su otro hijo, es mucho más madura y más responsable. Se siente muy orgullosa, ya que es obvio que lo saco el carácter de ella.

-haaa... Mujeres... Lo peor del mundo.- susurra el castaño cuando iba a abrir la puerta principal de la casa creyendo que nadie lo escucharía. Pero para la desgracia de él, el súper oído de su madre logro escucharlo.

-¡Blegild Haddock Horffeson!, ¡que es lo que acabas de decir! .- grito molesta la madre ante lo que susurro su hijo. El castaño se asusta enormemente y como rayo se mete a la casa. Su hermanita también se sorprendió y se asusta con la reacción de su madre que le sigue a su hermano sin dudar, lo último que quiere es que su madre se moleste también con ella

La rubia solo sopla fuerte para sacar un poco ira mientras niega con la cabeza por todo lo que le provoca su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa my lady?, ¿Por qué estas gritando?.- dice una voz masculina detrás de la hermosa rubia. Ella voltea para ver quién es y al ver, su frustración se va como magia con solo la presencia de él y una hermosa pero pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Atrás de la rubia estaba un hombre alto, castaño de ojos verdes, tenía puesto una camisa roja con un chaleco negro encima y pantalones marones claro de además botas negras.

-hay cariño, tu hijo me va a sacar canas verdes de tanto renegar.- le dice la rubia cansada ya que esto pasa casi todos los días. El castaño se ríe un poco ya que esta situación le parece algo cómica. Se hacer a su esposa para agarrarla de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Ojos azules y verdes se miran con mucho cariño

-Jaja... Haber... antes que nada, ¿Qué paso?.- le dice su marido mientras acaricia su cabello para tranquilizarla. Su esposa se recuesta en su pecho antes de hablar

-Blegild... Otra vez estaba jugando en el auto.- dice la rubia mientras disfruta las caricias de su esposo, después de todo, él es el único ser en el mundo que puede tranquilizar y hacerle sentir en el paraíso.

-My lady... Pero no es motivo para que te moleste tanto.- dijo mientras se separa para volver a mirarla a los ojos

-Lo se.- dice rendida su esposa ya que le conoce muy bien.- pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar como antes, tú te has esforzado mucho para arreglar el auto porque si no lo hubiéramos tenido que botarlo

-Si pero no paso... Al final logre encontrar el problema y lo solucione... además, mientras lo reparaba, me hizo recordar algo que yo también le hice a mi padre.- dijo el hombre mientras mira de alado con una sonrisa burlona y riendo un poco mientras recordaba

-¿Así?.- dijo la rubia mientras que también se le forma una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Qué paso?

\- ¿recuerdas la foto que te mostré del primer avión que mi padre tuvo?.- le pregunta a su mujer y esta asiente.- bueno... este... yo también hice algo parecido o mucho peor de lo que hizo Blegild con ese avión.- dijo tímidamente el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca, en cambio su esposa no pudo esperar más y estallo de risa

\- Jajajaja... ¿Hablas enserio?... Jajaja.- le pregunta entre risas la rubia mientras que el castaño asiente con algo de vergüenza

\- Si, fue cuando tenía la edad de la que tiene Blegild, experimente con el motor y las alas del avión pensando que con unos cambios se convertiría en un avión de combate que siempre soñé tener y sin embargo lo que conseguí fue que el avión no funcionara nunca más, mi padre me dio el peor regaño de mi vida ya que ni él ni nadie podría arreglarlo y para salva algo, él tuvo que venderlo en partes como repuesto para sacar algo de dinero y con unos ahorros de más adelante se podría comprar un avión nuevo .- dijo el castaño muy avergonzado mientras que su esposa se ríe sin para por cada palabra

-Jajajaja... Al parecer que de tal palo tal astilla... jajaj.- dijo la rubia mientras trata de calmarse un poco para no morir de risa

-Sí y como castigo, mi padre me envió a trabajar al taller de Bocon para aprender mecánica y así, nunca pase algo parecido... De además que me dijo que algún día, cuando tenga yo una familia, mi hijo me hará algo parecido y yo tengo que estar preparado... Nunca pensé que eso pasaría... Hasta que Blegild lo hizo realidad.- dijo el castaño mientras se ríe un poco por como su padre predestino su futuro. Su esposa se calma después de tanto reír

-Pues para mí, que bien que pasó eso... y no lo digo porque se malogro el avión... Si no porque pude de allí conocer a un chico que apenas me veía se pondría muy nervioso y tímido, aunque al comienza me pareció sumamente extraño y sobretodo raro... jijiji... Al pasar el tiempo termine volviendo su amiga para después poco a poco ir enamorándome de él, para luego convertirse en el amor de mi vida en la cual no podría imaginarme un mundo sin él... y que estoy eternamente agradecida a dios por poder hacer que ese chico raro del taller, este aquí y se convierta en mi esposo.- termina de decir la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se acerca al castaño y le planta un beso en los labios.

-Si, que bueno que pasó eso, ¿no?... Ya que pude conocer a la chica más hermosa del mundo, chica que tenía el pelo de color de oro, ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo y la más hermosa sonrisa que he visto en todo mi vida. Que aunque me fue difícil o mejor dicho imposible, logre hacer que se fijara en mí y me hice su amigo pero nunca me imaginé ni en un millón de años que esa chica se terminara enamorándose de mí y se convirtiera en mi esposa... No sabes cómo agradezco a Dios que me hallas aceptado en tu vida, my lady.- termina decir mientras agarrar la cintura de la rubia y la atrae hacía él para darle un beso apasionado que su mujer acepta con mucho gusto. Después de unos minutos, el aire se hizo falta a ambos y se separan.

Te amo... Hipo Haddock.- dice la rubia hermosa mientras le mira con ojos muy enamorados.

Yo también te amo... Astrid Horffeson.- dice el castaño con uno gran sonrisa enamorada.

Ambos adultos enamorados cerraron los ojos para darse otro beso apasionado y cuando estaban a milímetros para que sus labios otra vez se pegara. Una luz muy fuerte provoca a que se separen mientras usan sus manos para cubrirse y que no los dañe, ambos se preocuparon pero en eso una voz los tranquiliza, al menos a uno de los dos.

-¡oigan búsquese un cuarto!, ¡¿no pueden esperar para la noche?!

Grita un hombre des la parte posterior de uno de los dos caros que están viniendo en la carretera que conecta con la casa. Se podría ver a dos autos del mismo modelo del de la casa pero a diferencia es que uno es rojo y el otro marrón. Después de un rato, ambos autos frenaron y apagaron sus luces. En el primer auto salen dos parejas, el primero, el quien iba en el volante era un hombre musculo pero no muy alto, era de pelo negro y ojos azules, tenía puesto una camisa negra, chompa polar marrón oscuro y pantalones del mismo color, llevaba botas negras. En quien iba de copiloto era una mujer rubia de ojos azules aunque no era tan bonita, llevaba puesto un vestido azul largo y una chompa gruesa verde. En la los asientos trasero del auto sale primero un hombre, el quien había gritado a la pareja de enamorados, él era rubio y con ojos azules, llevaba puesto una camisa verde y enzima una chompa verde pero con adornos navideños muy graciosos, pantalones y botas marrón. Le sigue después una mujer bonita de cabello marrón y ojos color crema, llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo y con adornos navideños en la falda pero a diferencia de su pareja, le quedaba bien.

En el segundo auto, de color marrón, sale también dos parejas. Sale primero el quien iba manejando. Un hombre alto pero también algo gordo, era rubio y tenía ojos verde claro, llevaba puesto una camisa marrón grande, un chaleco grueso de oso, pantalones crema y botas marones. De copilota sale una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello negro y de ojos verdes, llevaba puesto un vertido verde claro largo con mangas largas y encima una chompa pequeña marrón. A diferencia del otro auto, en la parte trasera sale dos niños, el primero era un varón de diez años, era gordo y algo musculoso tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules, también una camisa marrón, encima un chaleco crema y pantalones con botas negras. Luego sale una hermosa niña de cinco años, de cabello negro y ojos verde claro, tenía pues un vestido verde pero en la falda había figura de flores como adorno y una chompa pequeña color celeste.

El niño que iba en el segundo auto se separa y va a donde estaban sus padres, quienes eran la primera pareja que habían salido del primer auto

-valla, valla... Parece que nuestros anfitriones no pueden esperar la noche que ya quieren adelantar la noche buena... Jajaja.- comento picante el chico que grito desde el auto provocando que los demás se rían.

Para el castaño le pareció algo vergonzoso pero a la vez gracioso el comentario del rubio pero a su esposa no le pareció nada de gracioso que su cara ardía de vergüenza.

-¡Brutacio!... Agradece que eres nuestro invitado, porque si no te arrojaría del acantilado, ¡ahora mismo!.- dijo y grito la hermosa rubia mientras amenazaba al hombre que lo avergonzó en público. El rubio se calló ante lo que le dijo ya que la conoce de años y sabe muy bien que ella sería capaz de hacerlo.

-My lady... tranquilízate, que es navidad... No mates a nadie... Por lo menos espera a que pase la fecha.- comento con gracia el castaño, provocando que a su esposa se le escapara una risita y que su mal humor se fuera.

-¡oye!, eso no ayuda.- dice dramático Brutacio.- Tú que dices Eyra.- dice mientras mira a su pareja

\- Creo, que sería muy divertido esperar para ver eso.- comenta con gracia la chica mientras le manda una sonrisa de complicidad a la rubia, Brutacio queda con la boca abierta.

-Bueno, bueno... Fue suficiente, (miro a los invitados)... Les agradezco que hayan venido y que pasen la navidad con nosotros.- dice amablemente Hipo a sus amigos

-Pues claro que vinimos... Sin mi presencia no habría navidad... ¿no crees eso querida?.- dijo el pelinegro mientras agarra de la cintura a su esposa.

-Agh... Sin ti, hasta abría navidad todos los días Patán.- comento con burla su esposa mientras el resto se ríe sin parar.

-¡Brutilda!, te recuerdo que soy tu esposo.- dijo Patán indignado por el comentario de su mujer

-Ya cariño, sabes que te amo... Pero eso no te quita lo tonto que eres a veces.- dice la rubia mientras se acerca a su pelinegro y lo besa

Su hijo lo mira con felicidad, sabe que a veces sus padres se juegan bromas pesadas pero también que se aman como nunca.

-Bueno, Bueno... Creo que ya nos hemos saludado lo suficiente, Es la hora de hacer la cena ya que no hay mucho tiempo.- comenta la hermosa pelinegra mientras saca unas bolsas del auto que contenía comida.- Cariño, puedes sacar el pavo.- le dijo a su esposo

-Por supuesto mi vida.- le dijo el robusto rubio mientras abre la parte trasera del auto y saca de allí una gran bandeja, donde estaba el pavo cubierta con una tela delgada.

-¿saben?, No importa lo mucho que pase... Hasta ahora me parece increíble que Heather se halla casado con Patapez.- comenta Brutacio pero solo Patán asiente ya que lo demás veía con orgullo esa relación.

-Es porque Patapez me trata diferente trata diferente que cualquier hombre, él me ama por lo que soy por el interior y no por el exterior. Yo lo amo por eso.- dice Heather mientras se acerca a su rubio y le planta un beso en los labios. Mientras su pequeña hija los mira con ojos curiosos pero una sonrisa en sus labios

No podría haber mejor cosa que viejos amigos se reunieran de nuevo pero esta vez con sus respectivas parejas, algo que siempre hacen por años, ya que hubo un momento en la que pensaron que no podrían.

-Valeska, Niels.- dice Astrid, llamando la atención de los dos pequeños.- ¿Por qué no entran mejor a casa, mientras los adultos ven lo de la cena?, pueden jugar con Blegild y Freya mientras tanto.

-está bien, señora Haddock.- dicen ambos pequeños mientras entran a la casa

-¡pórtate bien, Niels!.- dice Patán a su hijo, este asiente

Luego de un rato, los adultos quedaron solos.

-Muy bien, en mi casa está todo listo para hacer el pavo y ya me adelante en preparar las otras cosas pero aún me falta cocinarlas.- informa Astrid a los demás

-No te preocupes, entre las cuatro estoy seguro que podemos acabar antes de las nueve.- dice Eyra mientras las demás mujeres asienten

-Mientras tanto los hombres tienen que hacer el árbol de navidad y hacer un ambiente navideño.- dijo Heather a los hombres y estos asienten

-Claro, lo más fácil para ellos.- dijo Brutilda mientras rueda los ojos por esa costumbre

-¡oye!, te recuerdo que nosotros trabajamos un montón para traer la comida.-dijo orgulloso Patán

-De además que los hombre son pésimos cocineros.- comento con burla Heather asiendo que sus amigas se rían pero los hombres comentan con un gran "oye"

Una vez todos tranquilos, retomaron sus cosas para hacer sus deberes pero en eso el señor Haddock nota algo

-oye... Patán... ¿y el árbol?.- dijo Hipo al ver que el auto de Patán no se puede ver ningún árbol

El pelinegro se queda estático al escuchar eso, mientras que los demás se alteraron por lo despistado que es.

-¿no lo trajiste?.- dice Heather sorprendida e incrédula

\- ¡¿Qué?!... Por supuesto que no... Pues Brutacio dijo que lo traería.- dijo el pelinegro mientras señala al rubio

Ahora todos miran al hombre que empieza a sudar, eso da mala señal

-¡Yo no dije eso!... apostamos a quien perdiera, en beber más cerveza, traería el árbol.- comento Brutacio para que se acuerde su amigo

Esto era algo loco, descabellado pero sobretodo muy estúpido

-¿apostaron en quien traería el árbol?, ¡es que están locos!.- dijo furiosa Astrid

-Bueno si, ¡y yo gane!.- dice el rubio

-¿Qué?, estás loco, ¡yo gane!.- contraataco el pelinegro

\- no, yo fui el vencedor

\- claro que no, yo fui

-¡que yo fui!

\- ¡no yo!

\- ¡ya basta!.- intervino Hipo antes que valla esto a cosas peores.- Discutiendo no se arregla nada y para ser sincero yo creo que ambos estuvieron tan borrachos que no se dieron cuenta de quien gano y pensó que el otro perdió... Pero al fin de cuentas no hay árbol... Y eso es el verdadero problema.

Ambos hombres se callan mientras se avergüenzan por esta estupidez, sabe que el castaño tiene razón.

\- Pero por suerte de ambos, hay un bosque cera de aquí y podemos cortar un árbol y traerlo.- comento Hipo para tranquilizar las cosas

-¡Eso es genial amor! y yo opino como castigo, estos par de tonto deben de ir y traerlo.- comento Astrid mirando seria a los dos

\- Sera mejor ir con ellos para que no se pierdan.- dijo Hipo

Antes que alguien diga algo más un ruido fuerte y un grito se escucha, El primero en reaccionar fue Hipo, quien salió corriendo hacia la casa seguida de Astrid. Una vez adentro ven a Blegild y Niels con palo en la mano, quietos y una lámpara rota al lado, más atrás estaban las dos niñas de cinco años abrazas y con caras de asustadas.

-¡Blegild!, ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar?.- dijo molesto su padre

-Nada papá... Por qué pasaría algo.- dijo rápidamente el niño mientras esconde el palo detrás de su espalda y sonríe nervioso a su padre, igual lo hizo el pelinegro

Hipo solo aumentó su mirada de seriedad ante su hijo pero antes que se ponga peor, Astrid prefiere saber de otro lado.

-Hija, dime exactamente, ¿qué paso?.- le dice la rubia a su pequeña hija

La pequeña rubia se separa de la pelinegra, luego se acerca a su madre.

-Blegild y Niels estaban jugando a las espadas y en uno de sus descuidos se rompe la lámpara, Valeska se asusta y da un grito para después abrazarme.- explica tranquilamente Freya, mientras que los dos niños lo mirar con cara de traidora.

-Solo estábamos jugando padre.- dijo el pequeño castaño

-Siempre cuando juegas, algo sale roto.- remarcó su padre

-Bueno, que esperabas, es igualito a ti cuando eras niño, Hiccup.- dijo Patán quienes estaban atrás de los señores Haddock con el resto de los demás.

-¿Y ahora?, alguien tiene que cuidar a los niños.- dice Heather.

Hipo se quedó pesando un rato pero en eso su vista se fija en un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared, en ella se puede ver a él con Patapez, Patán y Brutacio vestidos de uniforme de soldado inglés, aunque el de él era diferente ya que era el capitán pero junto al castaño estaban un tipo vestido totalmente de negro pero era de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes. Era un alemán.

El castaño adulto se queda mirando, luego vio a sus hijos y se le ocurre una idea.

-Patapez, ¿podrías ir con Patán y Brutacio al bosque?, para que yo me pueda quedar con los niños.- le dice Hipo al Rubio

-Claro, no hay problema, conozco bien el bosque, pero ¿podrás con ellos?, recuerda que son muy traviesos y en especial tú hijo.- le comento Patapez

\- No te preocupes, podré, les contaré una historia navideña para entretenerlos.- informó el castaño adulto.

Al escuchar eso, los niños hacen un puchero

\- hay papá, ya somos algo grandes y ya hemos escuchado todas las historia navideñas ficticias.- dijo desanimado Blegild mientras los demás niños asienten

-pero esta es nueva y también es real, ya que lo hemos vivido sus padres y yo cuando estuvimos enlistados en el ejército.- dijo Hipo dejando sorprendido a los niños pero también a los adultos

-Hipo, ¿no hablaras de...?.- dijo su esposa

-sí, My lady... Habló de lo que paso ese día, en el primer año de la gran guerra.- informó Hipo

-pero, no crees que son muy pequeños para saber eso.- comento Heather preocupada.

-voy a omitir las partes violentas, solo diré lo más importante.- dice el castaño para tranquilizar a los demás.

-Está bien, fue algo mágico y por mí parte pienso que será algo bueno para ellos.- dijo Astrid para estar de acuerda con su marido, los demás asienten.

Después de eso, los hombres (Patapez, Patán y Brutacio) se fueron en el auto del pelinegro hacia el bosque para traer el árbol que usaran mientras que las mujeres (Astrid, Heather, Brutilda y Eyra), Fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena navideña. Hipo se llevó a los pequeños hacia la sala principal de la casa. Por el camino, él cogió el cuadro con la foto que estaba colgado en la pared, El adulto estaba sentado en su gran sillón mientras que los niños se sentaron a su alrededor, en el suelo.

-Muy bien niños, ustedes saben que sus padres (solo los hombres) y yo hemos participado en la Gran Guerra, ¿no?.- dijo Hipo a los niños

-Sí, señor Haddock, mi padre me conto lo valiente que era en la guerra.- dijo con orgullo Niels ante las historia que le conto su valiente padre

-Pero no trata de solo ser más valiente, sino también el quien podría ayudar a los demás, mi papá aunque no combatía mucho, él ayudo a salvar muchas vidas.- dijo orgullosa Valeska ya que Patapez, su padre, era el curandero de su división.

-Para mí, la guerra fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado ya que se llevó muchas vidas humanas... Para mi mamá fue un milagro que mi papá haya podido volver de ese infierno... Yo agradezco a dios que haya podido convivir con mis dos padres y no como mucho niños que conozco que no pudo tener un papá o un mamá o incluso los dos.- Dijo Freya para termina con una sonrisa triste

-Pues a mí me hubiera gustado estar allí, así hubiera demostrado lo valiente que soy, de además llegar a tener un gran respeto incluso ser un Héroe por ser el quien más mato a los enemigos de mi país.- comento el pequeño castaño mientras se imaginó como seria respetado y admirado

-Pues déjenme decirle que algunos de ustedes está bien y otros están mal, pero sobre todo tú, hijo... Estas muy equivocado.- les dijo tranquilo Hipo a los niños, el pequeño castaño se impresiona al ver que su padre no está de acuerdo con él

-Pero papá, Nuestro enemigos deben morir es algo natural... Además tú lo has hecho.- dijo incrédulo el niño

-Y créeme que no estoy orgulloso de eso, hijo... ¿nunca te has puesto pensar que nuestros enemigos podrían ser como nosotros?.- dice el castaño mientras cruza los brazos y los miran serios

-¿Cómo nosotros?.- contestan todos

-si, como nosotros, después de todo era humanos, y como tal tenían familias, sentimientos... ¿e?.- comento Hipo

-Pero si eran como nosotros... ¿Por qué querían matarnos?.- pregunto la pequeña Rubia confundida

\- Tal vez, ellos no tenía opción... (Suspiro)... Así como nosotros.- dijo triste Hipo, luego levanta la mirada y les sonríe un poco a los niños.- Los que les voy a contar es algo real y espero que les sirva en el futuro

Todos los niños se acercan al adulto para poder escuchar mejor

\- Fue hace nueve años, en el 24 de diciembre de 1914...

 _ **Flashback**_ _**(hace nueve años)**_

Era el año 1914 y el mundo estaba sufriendo uno de las peores épocas de la historia, la guerra en Europa... Tras el ataque implacable de Alemania, Francia logra por un milagro frenar a los alemanes en tierra Belga pero no podían hacerlos retroceder, ni los alemanes a ellos. Fue entonces, con la ayuda de su aliado Inglaterra, hacen que esta guerra se conviertan en la guerra de trincheras para así lograr dificultar el avance alemán sobre tierra Francesa. Sin embargo se llegó a un punto muerto ya que los alemanes y los Aliados no podían atacar el uno al otro sin sufrir grandes pérdidas en vez de logros. Lo único que lograba separarlos a ambos bandos fue un pedazo de tierra que se extendía en toda Bélgica, llamada la "Tierra de nadie".

Al comienzo de la guerra se habría prometido a los hombres que se alistarían en el ejército, que la guerra acabaría antes de navidad, sin embargo, tras las circunstancias que se ha estado pasando. Lamentablemente, no sé ha logrado. Fue muy triste cuando muchos soldados supieron que pasarían la navidad en las heladas trincheras con el peligro de perder la vida en cualquier momento, en vez de estar en sus calientes y cómodos hogares, sobre todo con sus familias.

Era de noche en una de las trincheras inglesas donde después de unos kilómetros estaba la trinchera alemán.

 _ **Trinchera Inglesa**_

A parte de ver un gran oyó de largo y madera y sacos en las paredes y sobretodo una enorme cantidad de nieve en todos lados, de ademas ver a unos treinta soldados ingleses que intentan conservar el calor sea como sea. Se podría ver un ambiente algo alegre en uno de sus puestos, se podría ver velas por doquier, mucha comida en la mesa y música que causaba alegría a los soldados. Aunque no tenían mucho licor ya que el mando central ordeno no servir a sus soldados bebidas alcohólicas para que ellos no estén borrachos en medio de una guerra, sin embargó algunos soldados lograron traer bebidas francesas para animar a sus compañeros.

-Miren chicos, conseguí otro.- dice un soldado pelinegro a sus compañeros mientras pone un champan en la mesa donde estaban otros tres hombres a su alrededor

-No sé cómo lo haces, ¡pero eres increíble!.- dijo Brutacio mientras abre el champan y se sirve en una copa.

-No es para tanto, que el capitán Bast lo está entregando, este solo lo está repartiendo… Cortesía de Francia.- dijo uno de los soldados que esta recostado sobre la pared.

Aun así todos estaban algo alegre, todos excepto cierto castaño que se encuentra viendo el cielo oscuro.

-¿Qué pasa, Hipo?.- pregunto Patapez

Hipo suspira triste antes de hablar.- hace un mes que se cumple los nueve meses de embarazo de Astrid, y yo no sé nada de ella o de mi hijo o hija recién nacida.- termina mientras agacha la mirada

-No te preocupes, Heather y Brutilda la estarán cuidando muy bien.- intento animar su amigo Patapez

-Eso, espero, Patapez, eso espero.- intenta sonreír el castaño pero no puede.

De pronto un mensajero viene de una de las barracas, con carta en la mano y se acerca a Hipo

-Capitán, carta del cuartel general.- le dijo el mensajero.

Dijo el hombre mientras entrega la carta al castaño y se retira. Hipo se queda con la carta en la mano un rato, su mente imaginó que decía "la guerra había acabado", ya que tuvo la ilusión de escuchar o leer esas palabras desde que comenzó la guerra. Con temor y nerviosismo habre la carta despacio, al principio su mirada se pone tensa pero luego cambia a tristeza.

-¿qué dice, capitán?.- pregunta desesperado el médico.

-(suspira)... Un saludo del cuartel general por las fiestas y que esperan que luchemos ansiosos para que termine la guerra.- dice triste Hipo mientras pasa la carta a Patapez y que este pase a otro para que lo lean

-Descarados, mientras ellos están con sus familias cómodas y un gran plató de comida en la mesa... Nosotros nos congelamos en esta maldita trinchera y aun así tenemos que luchar.- dice el pelinegro mientras e sirve otro tarro y se lo traga en una.

Luego hubo un momento de silencio mientras que cada uno de los soldados y capitanes recordaba a sus seres queridos. Hipo pudo recordar a su Lady, su hermosa rubia que se veía preciosa en estas fechas ya que usualmente llevaba un vestido rojo, recordaba como ella le cocinaba para estas fiestas y aunque no era una de las mejores, le quería mucho ya que la veía como se esforzaba para hacer lo mejor. Lo que no quería recordar era su "ponche de vikingo", como ella lo llamaba, ya que era una de las cosas más asquerosas que ha probado toda su vida pero por ser Astrid, nunca pudo decirle, prefiere tragarlo antes de verla triste. Pero sinceramente él prefiere mil veces ese ponche que estar en esta maldita guerra. Pasaron los minutos y no hubo ruido más que el sonido del viento helado por suerte cada uno pudo tener un grueso abrigo. Después se escucha un "tick tac".

-Parece que ya es media noche... "Feliz navidad chicos".- dijo Patapez mientras apaga su reloj de mano y le saluda a todos.

-Sí, feliz navidad.- dice Hipo

-Feliz navidad.- dije Patán, Brutacio como el resto de los soldados.

Todos levantan su tarro con bebida, hacen un brindis para luego tomar. Por más que quisieron intentar celebrar no podrían hacer mucho ruido ya que no querían hacer pensar a los alemanes que los estaban atacando para iniciar un conflicto. Aunque estuvieran en guerra, por un día desearían que no muria nadie.

Uno de los soldados que estaba en guardia, viendo el puesto de los alemanes por si atacan, vio algo sumamente extraño.

-¡capitán!... Venga a ver esto.- le dijo Benz desde uno de los miradores.

Hipo se para alarmado mientras corre a donde lo llamaron. Por un segundo piensa que abría un ataque alemán.

-¿qué pasa?.- pregunta el castaño.

-Mire eso.- indico Benz mientras se separa del telescopio para que él pueda ver.

Hipo mira y se queda sorprendido por lo que ve. Arriba de la trinchera alemana se podría ver arboles chiquitos, no sería raro para él, sino fuera porque esos árboles tiene bolas de colores y pequeñas velas que los ilumina.

-¿Es un ataque?.- pregunta alarmado Brutacio mientras que tiene su arma en la mano, así como Patán y otros. En el caso de Patapez un botiquín de primeros auxilios en una mano y la otra una pistola.

El castaño vuelve a ver por el telescopio antes de responder.

-No lo creó... Tranquilos... Bajen sus armas.- comento y ordeno Hipo mientras se va su asiento.

Todos los obedecen y vuelven a descansar o algo parecido excepto los que están en guardia. Pasaron los minutos. De pronto escucharon algo que nunca jamás pensaron escuchar en medio de una guerra y aunque estaba en Alemán se podría entender algo.

 **Trinchera Alemana**

La trinchera no era tan diferente que de la inglesa pero tenía ciertos partes con sementó así que era un poco más fortificado. El aviente navideño era un poco mejor para los soldados alemanes ya que había más decoraciones navideñas. Había un grupo grande en el centro de la trinchera, vestidos con uniforme de soldado alemán y al frente de ellos, encima de una caja esta un hombre vestido de negro pero era de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro y estaba cantando para sus demás compatriotas.

 _Noche de paz_ _  
_ _noche de amor_ _  
_ _todo duerme alrededor_ _  
_ _entre los astros que esparcen su luz_ _  
_ _viene anunciando al niñito Jesus_ _  
_ _brilla la estrella de paz!_ _  
_ _brilla la estrella de amor!_

 _ **Trinchera Inglesa**_

Todos quedaron callados para poder escuchar como un alemán cantaba y aunque estaba en su idioma, no se oía tan mal. Hipo se quedó callado, esa canción le traía muchos recuerdos. Como es que esa canción fue la que canto con Astrid en su primera navidad que pasaron juntos, una lágrima sale con solo recordar eso y sin darse cuenta él también comenzó a cantar.

Noche de paz  
moche de amor  
todo duerme alrededor  
solo velan en la obscuridad  
los pastorsillos que en el campo están  
brilla la estrella de paz  
brilla la estrella de amor

De paz

Cantar sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo. Como él contaba involuntariamente junto con los alemanes. La música también les invadió el corazón y poco a poco todos comenzaron a cantar junto a su capitán y junto a los alemanes.

 _ **Trinchera alemana, inglesa- Tierra de nadie**_

Se podría escuchar una hermosa canción que recorría por los vientos helados

 **Noche de amor** **  
** **todo duerme alrededoor uuh** **  
** **mientras los astros esparcen su luz** **  
** **viene anunciando al niñito Jesús** **  
** **gloria al rey celestial** **  
** **gloria al rey celestial** ****

 **Ya la estrella de paz vi** **  
** **Ya la estrella de paz vi** **  
** **Ya la estrella de paz vi** **  
** **ya la estrella la estrella de paz vi** **  
** **BRILLAR!** ****

 **Noche de paz** **  
** **noche de amor** **  
** **todo duerme alrededor** **  
** **mientras los astros esparcen su luz** **  
** **viene anunciando al niñito Jesus** **  
** **brilla la estrella de paaaz!** **  
** **brilla la estrella de amoooooor!**

Terminaron de cantar con una gran sonrisa para todos los hombres, la noche se hizo presente y así como el sueño también.

Amanecía y un nuevo día de guerra se daba en ese campo de batalla y aunque el clima era muy frio y no había mucha luz. Pronto va a pasar uno de los más grande milagros dados en una guerra.

 _ **Trinchera alemana**_

-¿estás seguro de hacer esto amigo?... Es muy peligroso.- pregunta un pelirrojo a su compañero por la locura que va a hacer.

-Lose… Pero siento por lo que paso ayer… Siento que debo de hacer… no sé si me puedes entender.-Le responde un pelinegro mientras se saca sus armas.

-La verdad no… Pero si esto es lo que tú quieres, no te voy a detener.- le dijo su compañero de armas

-Gracias… Bueno… Deséame suerte.- dice mientras agarra un árbol pequeño

-Suerte… Cualquier cosa… A pesar de la niebla de al frente, intentare cubrirte la espalda.- le comenta para darle animo

-Gracias de nuevo.- le susurra mientras se sube a la pequeña escalera que estaba en la trinchera

 _ **Trinchera Inglesa**_

Casi todos los soldados estaban dormidos en sus asientos mientras intenta darse algo de calor con sus abrigos del ejército. Salvo los que estaban haciendo guardia aunque se notaba el cansancio en los ojos era su deber para que no allá un ataque sorpresa por parte de los alemanes y uno de ellos que estaba mirando por el telescopio, se sorprende y se alarma por lo que ve en la densa niebla de al frente.

-¡Alemán!.- Grita para llamar la atención a sus compañeros mientras corre a agarra su fusil.

Todos los solados y capitanes se paran de golpe al escuchar la advertencia, sin preguntar y sin dudar, agarran sus armas y corren a ponerse en posición de defensa en la trinchera. Hipo, quien era uno de los capitanes, saca su pistola y corre donde era su posición de defensa que era casi en el medio de la trinchera. Mira al frente algo asustado pero muy serio. Como era el líder, tenía que demostrar fuerza. Internamente gritaba para que no hubiera una batalla en este día pero parece que no se va a poder. Pasaron los segundos y el castaño se sorprendió al ver solo un hombre yendo hacia ellos, aunque estaba un poco borroso por la niebla que había, se podría notar que era un alemán.

-¡Preparados a disparar!.- Grito Patán a los demás mientras pone su dedo en el gatillo

Hipo dudo un poco por lo que estaba pasando, así que va al mirador que estaba a su lado para ver bien al soldado. Lo primero que ve era que no era un soldado sino un capitán alemán y lo segundo, lo que más le sorprendió fue que no veía ningún arma en su mano o colgada en su hombro, sino en su mano había un árbol, de eso que vio ayer por la noche.

-¡listos!.- Grito esta vez Brutacio para prepararse, ya que sabía a la otra advertencia dispararían.

El capitán no sabía que estaba pasando pero una corazonada le dijo que si habría fuego, sería un grave error.

\- ¡NO!... ¡ALTO!... ¡no disparen!.- Grito y ordeno Hipo a sus soldados.

Los soldados dudaron pero como era su capitán, lo obedecieron y bajaron las armas

\- Capitán, ¿qué pasa?.- pregunto alarmado Patapez

-No se… Pero… Pero creo... Creo que no viene a atacarnos.- informó el castaño a los que estaban a su alrededor mientras que no deja de mirar al frente

-No se ofenda capitán, pero… ¡está loco!... Es un alemán, claro que viene a atacarnos.- le comento indignado Patán

Hipo no dijo nada, a lo mejor su compañero tenía razón pero aun así se quedó mirando al soldado que venía hacia ellos. Pasaron los según y solo los ingleses veían al soldado o capitán que iba hacia ellos, algunos con decir la mayoría le estaba apuntando pero no disparaban por órdenes del capitán Hipo. En eso el alemán se detiene, alza la mano con el árbol y grita en su idioma

 _-¡Feliz navidad, ingleses!_

Baja el árbol y la pone en una piedra que estaba a su lado mientras se queda mirando a la gente del frente.

Los ingleses se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que escucharon y aunque no sabían exactamente lo que dijo ya que era otro idioma.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?.- pregunta Brutacio confundido a su líder

-Bueno… yo se algo de alema… Y juraría que nos dijo… Feliz navidad. Comento asombrado el castaño. Eso dejo atónicos a los otros

-Debe de estar borracho.- dijo Patán sin poderlo creerlo

-O tal vez loco.- dice Patapez

-Yo pienso las dos cosas.- comenta Brutacio

Hipo no dijo más, solo se quedó mirando al capitán alemán que estaba parado en la tierra de nadie. No sabía exactamente qué pasaba pero tenía una idea. Sin decir a nadie que iba hacer, se va a la escalera principal de la trinchera.

-¡capitán!, ¿Qué hace?.- Pregunta alarmado el Doctor

-Quédense aquí y no hagan nada.- informó Hipo mientras sale de la trinchera, alza las manos, indicando que esta desarmado para caminar hacia donde estaba el alemán.

-¿creo que eso me hace capitán, no?.-pregunta Patán a los demás mientras ve como su amigo u capitán va al encuentro con el enemigo.

-no… esto no dice que si no morimos en esta guerra… Vamos a morir por las manos de Astrid al dejar a su esposo hacer esto.- comento Patapez con un leve temor que provoco también a los otros

Hipo camino hacia donde está el alemán, baja las manos ya que no era necesario, ambos capitanes estaban desarmados. Solo tres pasos separaban a ambos hombres. El castaño por fin pudo ver a un capitán alemán vivo, aunque ha matado algunos antes a través de la guerra… él que estaba al frente de él era diferente, era parecido a él, igual pensaba el alemán.

 _-Feliz Navidad.-_ dijo primero el alemán mientras da un paso cerca del inglés y extiende la mano en forma de saludo.

- _Feliz Navidad-_ le dijo También Hipo mientras acepta la mano del alemán y se dan un fuerte apretón ambos capitanes _.- lo siento pero no hablo mucho alemán.-_ informó el castaño mientras baja la mano.

-No se preocupe… Que mi Ingles es fuerte.- dijo con una sonrisa el alemán- por cierto… Mi nombre es… Chimuelo

-¿Chimuelo?.- pregunto algo asombrado el castaño por ese nombre de alemán

-Nombre raro lo se.- comento el pelinegro

-No para nada.-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño para no hacer problemas- mí… Nombre es Hipo

-¿Hipo?, ¿enserio?.-dice algo burlón el alemán

-Vez que tu nombre no es tan raro comparado con el mío.- dice sonriendo el castaño y el alemán asiente.

-Muy bien, Hipo… quería proponerte un alto al fuego por hoy… ya sabes… por navidad.- dice tranquilo Chimuelo

-¿Un alto fuego?.-no era como si no quisiera el castaño, si fuera por él, le gustaría que la guerra acabara pero esto le metería en serios problemas con el estado mayor

-El resultado de la guerra tampoco es que se vaya a decidir hoy y no creo que nadie nos critique por dejar las armas en Navidad.- comento con una pequeña sonrisa Chimuelo. Hipo analiza la situación, él también quiere eso y asiente.

Mientras tanto en la trinchera Inglesa, nadie estaba con el arma en la mano. Cuando vieron a su capitán hablando con el alemán no podrían disparar ya que caería la posibilidad de dar a su líder, cosa que no querían.

-¿qué creen que esté pasando?.- pregunto Brutacio

-No sé... Creo que los alemanes se hayan cansado de la guerra y… Se estén rindiendo.- respondió Patapez.

-¿Redición?... ¿Es enserio?... Sería una sorpresa- dijo burlón Patán

En eso, ven que su capitán se separa del alemán y va hacia ellos. Igual el alemán se va hacia su trinchera.

-Brutacio… Dame una botella de Champan y mi vaso.- dijo y ordeno Hipo al rubio

-¿Qué?.- dijo confuso Brutacio, igual que los otros

Segundos después, increíblemente se puede ver a cuatro hombres parados en "tierra de nadie" y un árbol decorativo al lado, eran dos alemanes y dos ingleses. Patapez decidió acompañar a su capitán después de que este le comento lo que estaba pasado, los hombres que escucharon creyeron que estaba loco y por eso el medico decidió acompañarlo para confirmar, dejando sus armas y botiquín, yendo solamente con su vaso. Igualmente sucedió en la trinchera alemana, el soldado alemán, quien había hablado antes con su capitán y se llamaba Colmillo acompaño a su líder para confirmar si los ingleses aceptaron.

Después que los dos miembros nuevos se presentaron, los cuatro hombres tenía su vaso levantado mientras que el castaña servía un poco de champan para cada uno. Y que también los soldados de ambos bandos están viendo como sus capitanes y compañeros están confabulando. Se preguntaban si ellos podrían hacer eso.

-Feliz Navidad.- comenzó a hablar Hipo

-Feliz Navidad.- continuo Chimuelo

 _-Feliz Navidad.-_ dijo Colmillo pero en alemán, él habla poco Ingles

-Feliz… Navidad.- dice tímidamente Patapez ante los presentes, ya que eran sus enemigos pero ahora está brindando con ellos, le cuesta mucho creer.

De pronto unos ruidos en el cielo alarmaron a los británicos y alemanes pensando que eran bombas pero no lo eran sino cohetes artificiales pequeños que salieron de la trinchera alemana y que colorearon un poco el cielo nublado. Soldados de ambos bandos dan un grito de alegría por eso.

 _-¿Pero quién diablos…?.-_ dijo Colmillo en su idioma mientras que voltea a ver su trinchera pero se detiene al cuando ve que todos los soldados alemanes están parados fuera de la trinchera, sin protección y ninguna arma en mano.

Hipo también ve eso, luego siente un golpe pequeño en su hombro, voltea y ve que Patapez le señala que voltee atrás. El castaño le hace caso y se sorprende por lo que ve. Igual que los alemanes, sus soldados estaban fuera de la trinchera, sin protección y sin armas. Poco a poco ambos capitanes ven que sus soldados se acercan al otro, pero no para atacar sino para… Saludarse

A pasos lentos los soldados se acercaban, en sus meten imaginaban que en cualquier momento sus enemigos sacarían armas escondidas y los matarían pero no fue así, a pesar del temor, ningún bando hiso algo sospechoso, solo caminaban y se miraban. Mientras que sus capitanes se les quedaban viendo, no sabiendo que hacer o que decir. Cuando solo faltaba unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse, los soldados se detiene y se quedan mirando al quien estaba al frente… A sus enemigos.

Al comienzo de la guerra, ambos países o imperios motivaron a sus soldados con imágenes horribles de asesinatos, violaciones y matanza de inocentes. En pocas palabras hicieron creer que el "otro" era un monstruo… Era su enemigo… Y que debía matarlo sin dudar.

Pero ahora los ingleses estaban al frente de los alemanes y viceversa. No veían en ellos mucha diferencia con ellos mismo, salvo por el uniforme y el casco con punta. Pero dejando la vestimenta veían a un hombre similar a ellos, un humano, con cabeza y cuerpo, con emociones y familia. E igual pensaron los alemanes con ellos.

Pasaron los segundos y nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera los capitanes, quienes aún tienen la copa en la mano. En eso, un rubio alemán de ojos verdes claro se hacer al pelinegro inglés, quien tenía una botella de champan en la mano, era Patán.

Primero solo le miro y este al él, el rubio no sabía mucho Ingles, así que no tenía idea como comunicarse con el inglés. De pronto se le ocurre una idea, pone una mano dentro de su abrigo y en uno de sus bolsillos internos saca un chocolate, envuelto en su respectiva bolsa. Se lo entiende, significan que le ofrece su alimento al inglés. Patán se queda mirando el chocolate, sabe que el alemán que está al frente suyo le está regalándolo pero tenía miedo que este envenenada, así que aunque no hable alemán, le indica al rubio que se comiera un pedazo. Al principio el alemán no le entendía pero luego si, así que muerde un poco el chocolate y después le ofrece al pelinegro. Cuando Patán vio que no estaba envenenada, la toma y le da un gran bocado.

-Chocolate alemán… Mmmm… La verdad no sabe tan mal.- pensó Patán mientras disfrutaba del bocado.

Luego el pelinegro ve que en su mano aun llevaba su botella de champan para no quedar mal se le ofrece al alemán rubio. Este le agradece en su idioma y toma un sorbo.

-Champan francés… Mmm… la verdad tenían razón… sí que sabe bien.- pensó el alemán

-Mi… nombre es Patán.-comenzó a decir el pelinegro mientras se señala para así tratar de comunicarse con el alemán

 _-Mi…_ nombre es… Barf.-intento decir el alemán con lo poco que sabe Ingles. Por suerte el pelinegro logra entenderlo

-Mucho gusto Barf… por cierto… Feliz Navidad.-dijo Patán mientras le extiende la mano para saludarlo.

 _-Igualmente…_ Feliz navidad.- dice el alemán mientras acepta la mano del pelinegro y se saludan

Después que algunos soldados vieron eso, intentaron imitar a sus compañeros. Fue así que los soldados aligeraron un poco el ambiente, intercambiando comida, bebidas, dulces para después sacar fotos de su familia o su esposa y muéstraselos, ambos bandos disfrutaban con la compañía del otro. Ya no se veían como si fueran el enemigo, sino como un compañero que no habían visto de hace tiempo. Fue glorioso

-Era cantante de ópera… Actuaba en la opera de Berlín antes de la guerra.- comento Chimuelo al castaño que estaba delante suyo.

Después de los saludos, se formaron grupos combinados de ambos ejércitos, algunos bebían, otros tocaban música para los demás e incluso se tomaban fotos o simplemente hablaban. Fue entonces que ambos capitanes se fueron a una colina a conversar tranquilamente.

-¿cantante de ópera?... ¡waoo!... eso Increíble…- le dijo alegre Hipo

\- Si lose… Gracias a eso pude encontrar al gran amor de mi vida, quien también era cantante y que después de luchar mucho se convirtió en mi esposa.- dice Chimuelo mientras saca una foto de su bolsillo y le entrega al castaño para que lo vea.

Hipo ve a una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules, era algo delgado pero de buena figura, alta. Lo que más le llamo la atención era que en la punta de su cabello tenía un poco de color azul. Aunque le pareció raro, no podía negar que se le veía bien.

-es hermosa… Eres muy afortunado.- comento el inglés mientras le devuelve la foto al alemán

-Gracias.- dice Chimuelo

-yo en cambio… No era la gran cosa… Era mecánico y trabaje en el taller de un amigo de mi padre desde muy pequeño.-comento Hipo algo avergonzado

-bueno… En estos tiempos los mecánicos son lo que más necesitamos.- dice Chimuelo para que se anime

-Si tienes razón… Pero gracias a eso yo pude conocer al gran amor de mi vida… a my Lady.-dijo sonriente el castaño al recordar a Astrid.

-¿así, cómo fue?.- pregunto curioso Chimuelo

-Pues veras… A ella le gustaba muchos los autos… raro lo se pero asi es ella… y siempre jugaba con el auto de su padre… Fue en eso, que lo malogro y recudió a Bocon, mi maestro, para que lo alegrara, lamentablemente él se fue de viaje en ese momento y me dejo cargo el taller. Y como Astrid no conocía a muchos mecánicos de confianza y además que no quiere hacer que la gente se entere que malogro el auto favorito de su padre. Yo le ofrecí mi ayuda, aunque ella dudo al comienzo, acepto al final. Lo malo es que en eso tiempos sabía muy poco de autos, así que me desvele muchas veces en estudiar y arreglar el auto… Al final de costo una semana pero pude arreglarlo, Astrid me agradeció enormemente ya que justo lo arregle ante que su padre viniera de viaje… Luego de eso, ella venia no solo a que arregle sus cosas sino también a conocerme, al poco tiempo nos hicimos amigos y al cabo de un año nos volvimos novios… Fue fabuloso, aunque su padre no me acepto al comienzo al poco tiempo vio que sería un hombre que valiera la pena para Astrid… Fue entonces que después de un tiempo, le propuse matrimonio a Astrid, ella acepto muy feliz… y me dijo porque tarde tanto… Jajaja, eso fue algo gracioso… Al final increíblemente se volvió mi esposa.- le conto Hipo con una gran felicidad en su rostro al alemán

-¡wao!... Valla que esa chica es especial… ¿tienes una foto de ella?.- le dijo y pregunta curioso Chimuelo

Fue en eso que Hiccup se puso un poco nervioso- La verdad es que tenía uno como tú pero por el trascurso de la guerra… Lamentablemente la he perdido…aunque la he dibujado… Pero… no es lo mismo- saca de su bolsillo una hoja doblada y se le entrega al alemán

Chimuelo desdobla la hoja. Allí puede ver a una mujer dibujada por lápiz, así que no tenía color. Aunque estaba a mano, estaba muy bien dibujado su rostro, se podría ver el mucho esfuerzo que se llevó.

-sí que sabes dibujar Hipo.- le alago el pelinegro. Mientras le devuelve la hoja

-Gracias… y ¿ya tienes hijo?.- Pregunto el castaño para continuar su conversación

-sí, un varón de dos años… Se llama Ancel… Lamentablemente no tengo una foto de él… Pero mi esposa me dijo que me enviaría una, lo estoy esperando… y ¿tú?.-dijo y pregunto Chimuelo al castaño.

-Cuando me fui a la guerra deje a mi esposa con cinco meses de embarazo… los médicos nos dijeron que tenía tomar mucho reposo o sino perdería a nuestro bebé… hace un mes que se cumple los nueve meses de embarazo y yo no sé si tengo una hija o hijo o siquiera si está vivo.- comenta con tristeza el castaño ya que ansiaba con ganas una carta de su tan amada Astrid.

El alemán pone una mano en el hombro del castaño con gesto de apoyo

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro que están bien tu esposa y tu hijo… y que muy pronto recibieras una carta de ella.- le dice Chimuelo para animarlo

-eso sería un milagro.- dice algo melancólico Hipo

-Es navidad… Hoy es un día de milagros.- comento alegre Chimuelo, Hipo asiente no mas

En eso un mensajero alemán y un mensajero ingles se acerca a ambos capitanes y le entrega un sobre a cada uno. Hipo mira de quien venía y se sorprende, igual chimuelo.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta el pelinegro y que vio pálido a al castaño

-es de… Astrid.- dijo casi en susurro pero el alemán pudo entenderlo.

-qué esperas... Ábrelo.- dijo para animar al castaño

Hipo pensó en muchas cosas, noticas malas o buenas pero aun así le hizo caso a su amigo y lo abre. Él ve solo dos cosas, una foto y una larga carta. Primero ve la foto, allí estaba su Lady, con su hermosa sonrisa que tanto ama, estaba echada en la cama pero lo que le llamo la atención era un bulto entre sus brazos. Con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos puede ver a un bebe… su hijo. Sin pensarlo, voltea a leer la carta que está en su otra mano

 _Hola mi Amor_

 _No sé cuándo esta carta te va a llegar, pero espero que llegue antes de navidad… aun así quiero desearte un feliz navidad, yo y tu hijo… si como leíste… tenemos un niño, un hermoso bebe que increíblemente se parece mucho a ti, ¿sabes?... tiene tus ojos verdes, muy hermosos, una carita que igualita a la tuya y también tu sonrisa… es lo que más me encanta. No te preocupes por él, nació sano y yo también estoy bien_

 _Como hubiera deseado que estuvieras aquí en navidad para que la pases con tu hijo y conmigo, pero no te preocupes, sabes que estaré esperándote por el resto de mi vida. Te amo mucho… me alegra saber que aun sigues con vida_

 _Le puse de nombre Blegild, ¿te gusta?... yo sé que sí, ya que tú elegiste el nombre… Blegild Haddock Horffeson, ¿no suena tan malo no?... a mí me encanta._

 _Cuando te fuiste, ninguna foto tuya me podría consolar, no era para nada lo mismo… sufrí mucho pero luche para estar bien por nuestro bebe, gracias a la compañía de Heather y Brutilda no me paso nada grave en mi embarazo. Pero ahora que tengo a nuestro hijo en mis brazos, me consuela un poco ya que se parece mucho a ti_

 _Así que espero que vuelvas pronto que tienes que cumplir tu promesa de volver a mis brazos y que también hay un pequeño muy travieso esperándote y esta ansioso en conocerte._

 _Te amo mucho Hipo Haddock…. No me imagino un mundo sin ti._

 _De: Tu amada esposa, quien te estará esperan hasta el fin de los tiempos… Astrid Horffeson_

Hipo no pudo más, se olvidó que era capitán, se olvidó que estaba en una guerra y se olvidó que estaba parado delante de un alemán. Rompió en llanto, se tapó la boca para evitar un grito de alegría mientras que en sus ojos salían lágrimas de felicidad. Chimuelo le ofreció un abrazo e hipo acepto sin dudar, lloro en el hombre del alemán para sacarse todo la felicidad y la tristeza. Chimuelo hizo lo mismo ya que recibió una carta de su esposa. Luego de unos minutos, ambos capitanes se separan para tranquilizarse un poco.

-Tengo un hijo, un niño que es muy parecido a mí.- comento con una alegría enorme Hipo

-Me alegro mucho por ti, te dije que todo iba a salir bien.- dice Chimuelo y este asintió

-Y ¿tú que recibiste?.- pregunto curiosos Hipo mientras se limpia unas lágrimas de su ojos.

-Es de Tormenta… me dijo muchas cosas… pero lo que más me gusto es una foto de ella con nuestro hijo y un árbol de navidad al lado, con una cartel en la mano de mi hijo deseándome un feliz navidad y que espera que vuelva pronto.- le dijo Chimuelo con una alegría enorme

-Parece que los milagros si se cumplen.- comenta Hipo muy feliz

-Es navidad.- dice Chimuelo sin poder creer lo que está pasando

Después de algunas conversaciones y risas entre los soldados, un soldado ingles saca una pelota de futbol y comienzan a jugar con los alemanes. Los soldados hicieron una pequeña cancha entre todos, mientras se hicieron equipos de ambos bandos. Por una lado estaban Hiccup y Chimuelo sentados en una silla mientras que por sus costados y en la silla estivan los soldados que aplaudían y animaban a sus compañeros que jugaban, pero no todos veían el partidos, otros estaban bebiendo y conversando aun, incluso había un inglés que estaba afeitando a un alemán, ya que este era barbero.

Ya era más de tarde casi de noche pero los soldados estaban aún en su ambiente. Alegre, muy divertido. Un ambiente muy navideño… Hasta que una disparo que se escuchó de lejos y toda la gente de paralizaron

Eso solo significaba una cosa… Se reanudado la guerra.

Los soldados de inmediato agarraron sus cosas, ropas y todo lo que sacaron de la trinchera para volver ya que la guerra va a continuar. Los capitanes de ambos bandos organizan a sus hombres para que no haya problemas mientras se despiden de sus nuevos amigos que pronto tendrán que combatir.

Entre todas esas despedidas, estaban por un lado los capitanes de ambos bandos frente a frente.

-Parece que este es el adiós.-comento triste Chimuelo

-Lo se.- concordó también Hipo triste

En eso, ambos hombres se dan la mano

-Cuídate Chimuelo… Espero que puedas volver con tu esposa e hijo.-dice el castaño sonriendo

-Tú también… Espero que puedas conocer a tu hijo y volver con tu Rubia.- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

Ambos se sueltan de la mano mientras van a sus respectivas trincheras, se giran al mismo tiempo para verse una última vez y con una sonrisa y la mano alzada se da un último saludo mientras que la neblina y la oscuridad se hacen presentes en tierra de nadie.

Hipo entra su trinchera y se dirige al puesto del mando donde estaban sus compañeros de batalla.

-¿Alguien sabe que es lo que acaba de pasar?.- pregunto confundido Brutacio por los últimos acontecimientos.

\- Hubo una tregua con el enemigo… Que te puedo decir.- le responde Patapez

\- ¿Tú qué opinas Hipo?.-pregunta Patán a su capitán quien aún mira de frente donde está la trinchera alemana.

El castaño solo se queda mirando mientras analiza los acontecimientos, se preguntaba mentalmente… ¿esta guerra, de que va a servir?, si se enfrentan a personas que podrían ser sus amigos, ¿tiene algún sentido todo esto?

-Creo… Que… Paso un milagro de Navidad.- dijo por fin Hipo después de un gran silencio a sus compañeros. Ellos concordaron con él.

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

Volvemos a ver al Hipo, quien está sentado en su sillón mientras que recuerda los sucesos de ese día. A su alrededor estaban los pequeños niños, quienes miran con asombro lo que paso sus padres y tíos ese día.

-¿Pasaste la navidad con los alemanes?.- Pregunta asombrada Blegild

-Así es hijo, para que veas que ellos son tan humanos como nosotros.- le contesta Hipo

-Ya veo… Pero, ¿el otro día no te tuviste que enfrentar con ellos?.- Pregunta su hija, Freya

-Por suerte no, cuando los oficiales del alto mando se enteraron de lo sucedido, nos revelaron otra compañía… Aun que me llamaron la atención y casi me llevan a la cárcel por esto. Me alegra que me trasladaran a otra parte ya que no creo que ninguno de mis hombres podría luchar con ellos… Yo menos.- comento Hipo.- Así que es niños, no importa de dónde nazcas… Eres tan humano con otros. Espero que lo reflexionen- los niños asienten ante lo que dijo el adulto

-La cena está casi lista, Cariño.- Dijo Astrid, quien había salido de la cocina con un trapo en las manos para limpiarse.

El castaño separa de su asiento para ponerse al lado de su esposa.

-Pero, ¿el árbol?, los chicos todavía no vienen.- comenta Hipo ya que se habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Tú crees que le hablan pasado algo?.-pregunto preocupada la Rubia

Pero antes de poder decir algo el castaño, un ruido de un coche se escucha de afuera. Tanto los adultos como los pequeños salen para ver quién podría ser. Se alegran al ver que eran los chicos, quienes traían el árbol amarado encima del carro.

\- Ya llego por quien lloraba.- grito Brutacio desde el asiento trasero del auto

-¡el árbol!.- gritaron alegres los pequeños mientras salen corriendo hacia el árbol

-Yo hablaba de mí.- susurro Brutacio

-Jajajajaja… nadie te quiere… Jajajaja.-se burla Patán mientras que sale del auto para bajar el árbol.

Después de que las chicas que estaban en la cocina también salieran. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo con lo que van hacer. Hipo y los niños se pusieron a adornar el árbol, mientras que los otros hombres se pusieron a colgar adornos de navidad por todo la casa y Astrid junto con las mujeres se pusieron a servir la cena en la gran mesa que había en la casa. Ya eran casi media noche y todo estaba casi listo, solo faltaba poner la estrella al gran árbol de navidad.

-Vamos campeón.-dijo Hipo mientras carga a su hijo, quien iba a poner la estrella en el árbol.

-Listo, papá.-dijo el pequeño castaño cuando puso el adorno en lo más alto del árbol.

Todos los adultos y niños se pusieron alrededor del árbol para verlo como brilla y da una atmosfera muy navideña.

-Es hermoso.- Dice Astrid quien está siendo abrasada por su esposa en la cintura.

-Sí, lo se… es magnífico.- dijo Hipo mientras le da un tierno beso en los labios a la rubia, algo que ella acepta gustosamente

De pronto escuchan muchos ruidos de explosiones afuera de la casa, todos se alarmaron por el repentino ruido, hasta que Patapez mira su reloj de mano y sonríe al ver la hora.

-¡Chicos!... son las doce, ¡ya es Navidad!.-grita con alegría el rubio mientras abraza y besa a su esposa Heather. Y abraza fuerte a su pequeña hija.

Todos se saludan y se dan un gran abrazo. Hipo le da un gran beso apasionado a su Astrid, luego ambos adultos se agachan para abrazar y besar en la mejilla a sus dos hermosos hijos. Brutacio besa y abraza a su pareja, Eyra. Patán hizo lo mismo con Brutilda y da un gran abrazo a su hijo. Después de muchos saludos y abrazos, todos salieron de la casa para ver los fuegos artificiales que se veían desde el cielo.

Cada una veía las luces con asombro y felicidad, sobre todo los niños, quienes se maravillaron por todos los colores y formas de las luces. Cada una de los hombres y mujeres también se metieron en sus pensamientos, como de los afortunados que son en estar con su familia y con la persona que aman.

Pero en eso Hipo se puso a pensar en lo que paso hace tantos años, se puso a pensar ¿Qué le habrá pasado al hombre que conoció en esa terrible guerra?. En eso, el castaño siente un empujón a su lado, voltea y ve a su rubia.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?,¿todo bien?.- pregunta Astrid al notar lo serio que se puso su esposo.

-Sí, mi amor, todo bien.- Hip le besa a su rubia para tranquilizarla.- no es nada.

-¡Oigan!, mejor vamos a comer que la comida se puede enfriar.- Dijo Heather mientras va con su esposo y su hija dentro de la casa.

Todos los siguen poco a poco mientras ven como las luces se apagan, todos ya habían entrado a casa, solo faltaba el Castaño, quien se quedó mirando el cielo un rato más.

-No sé dónde podrías estar, pero espero que estés con tu esposa y tu hijo… Y que estés pasando una bonita navidad… Feliz navidad, Chimuelo.- dijo Hipo mientras solo recuerda ese día.

-¡Hipo ven rápido que se están acabando todo!.-grita su esposa desde adentro de la casa

-¡si, si ya voy!.- grita hipo mientras entra a la casa, no sin antes sonreír al cielo.

Mientras tanto a cientos de quilómetros de gran Bretaña. Justo en Alemania, en una pequeña casa que se encontraba en Berlín. Donde no era mucha cosa pero si se podría ver decente y con algo de espíritu navideño, se encontraban dos adultos y dos pequeños, bueno un niño ya grandecito y un bebe recién nacida en los brazos de la madre. Todos estaban afuera de su casa viendo los pocos fuegos artificiales que quedaban en el cielo.

-Feliz Navidad… Tormenta.- dijo un Hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos iguales. A su esposa que la tiene abrazada por la cintura.

-Feliz Navidad… Chimuelo.- dijo la rubia de ojos azules, quien tenía en sus brazos a su pequeña Bebe recién nacida, se llamaba Jenny

-¡Feliz navidad!.- grita un pequeño pelinegro quien corría a los brazos de su padre y este lo alzaba y lo abrazaba.

-Feliz navidad Ancel.- Dijo Chimuelo al pequeño

Luego la madre con sus hijos entran en la casa para comer la cena de navidad. Solo el padre se queda un rato afuera mientras recuerda un suceso que le ocurrió hace muchos años.

-Feliz Navidad Hipo… espero que estés con tu esposa e hijo.- Dijo Chimuelo mientras que sus palabras se van con el viento.

Ambos Hombres están con su familia a disfrutar un momento de navidad con ellos… y creían que hace muchos años no podrían hacer eso... Solo le gustaría saber si el otro pudo estar con su familia.

 _ **Esta Historia lo hice inspirado en la tregua navideña que se vivió en 1914, me gustó mucho lo que paso… Para mí fue algo mágico. Aunque no hice muy parecido a lo que paso en la vida real ya que no la quería hacerlo tan larga sino emocionante con los personajes de HTTYD**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado a los que lo lean y por favor comenten para saber en qué puedo mejorar.**_

 _ **También les digo que vean mi otra historia, sé que al comienzo no parece gran cosa pero van a ver como la historia se vuelve más interesante y más larga. (Era mi primera historia y no tenía mucha experiencia pero luego le halle el gusto y van a ver que se volverá muy interesante)**_

 _ **También estoy haciendo otras historias por eso les pido que comenten para saber que puedo mejorar... Aaaa… también les pido que me den nombre para hijos de Hipo y Astrid, así como Chimuelo y Tormenta… Pero que suene medio vikingo, gracias.**_

 _ **Un saludo a todos y espero que les guste mis otras historias que voy hacer…. ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**_


End file.
